The 45th hunger games SYOT
by Catsareawesome24
Summary: The hunger games have always been highly anticipated by the people of the capitol, and dreaded by the population of the districts. But this year their is even more excitement - because this year the games have a twist. SYOT still open!
1. Chapter 1

**The 45th Hunger Games SYOT**

**So, this is my newest SYOT! (I'm really excited to begin it!) In this first chapter will be the tribute form and a POV from a person from the Capitol about the Hunger Games. I hope you like this and please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games.**

* * *

**Tribute Form**

Name:

Age:

Family:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Personality:

District:

Reaped or volunteered? :

Friends:

Hair colour:

Eye colour:

Height:

Career? (Only available for districts 1, 2 and 4)

Do they have a job? :

Are they rich or poor? :

**Please be as detailed as possible when writing the form and send in tributes via review or PM (Preferably PM)**

* * *

**Fifi Davidson POV (Age 12)**

My alarm goes off at 7:00 in the morning. It's the last day of school before the holidays – every year when the hunger games are on, we get a 4 week holiday so we can enjoy the whole thing, and the week before the holidays we don't have lessons, we just get to watch old footage from the games. It's so cool, because it always gets everyone excited for the newest games. I love watching the Tribute Parade and the interviews the most, because you get to have your first proper look at the Tributes. At school, my friends and I always have contests to see who can pick the winning Tribute – I won last year.

I go into the kitchen and make myself some breakfast. My big sister's there as well, she's sat opposite me. "So, are you looking forward to the games this year?" She asks.

"Yeah, of course!" I say enthusiastically.

"Well, you'll be even more excited when you hear this: there's going to be a twist in the games this year, and the head gamemaker is going to reveal it tomorrow!"

"I can't wait!" I yell in excitement.

After I've finished breakfast I change into a Bright pink top with golden sequins and a matching skirt, then I paint my nails purple and put on my makeup: Bright purple lipstick, pink eye shadow and some eyeliner. Then I brush my blonde hair into a ponytail and put some pink glitter in it. I look in the mirror: I look perfect.

I leave the room, and get into the car with my mum and she drives me to school. She drops me off at the gate and I wave goodbye to her, then head into the building.

All I hear as I walk to my classroom are people talking about the special announcement and wondering what it is. Everyone is so excited. Nothing like this has happened before in games that I remember.

Once I'm in the classroom, my friend Isobel runs up to me, she looks so excited. "I can't wait! Do you have any idea what the announcement is going to be about?"

"I really don't know, but I bet it's going to be great!" I reply.

"Maybe it's going to be a special kind of arena, or maybe there'll be loads of mutts and traps! I don't know, but I can't wait any longer!"

"Me neither! It's going to be awesome, I think these games are going to be the best ones ever."

The bell rings for registration, and I sit at my desk.

The day goes by quite quickly. We get to watch a collection of the best bits in the hunger games, and then we watch a recap of last year's games. After school is over I go back home, watch more games footage and then go to sleep, knowing that tomorrow the announcement will be revealed.

**Please submit your tribute! Also, what do you want the twist in the games to be? Leave a review and tell me please! **

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – The announcement.**

**So, before I get to the gamemaker announcement part I'm going to do the tribute list. These are the tributes that are remaining.**

District 1 female

District 1 male

District 2 female

District 2 male

District 3 female

District 3 male

District 4 female

District 4 male

District 5 female

District 5 male

District 6 female

District 6 male

District 7 female

District 7 male

District 8 male

District 9 male

District 10 female

District 10 male

District 11 male

District 11 female

District 12 female

District 12 male.

**The announcement**

The head gamemaker, Lucas Pavilion appears onscreen. All around Panem there is silence, waiting for the twist to be announced.

"These games…. Are different." He says.

"They have become a little predictable so, this year, there will be 2 arenas. The tributes shall be split in half, each put into an arena. Everyone in both will fight to the death until only 2 tributes remain. Then they will be taken to the same arena to fight in the finale."

"The general plans of the arena cannot be revealed yet, but I wish all of the tributes luck – you're going to need it."

The screen goes blank.

Everyone in the capitol is so excited, looking forward to seeing both the arenas, and the finale. It was going to be amazing.

**Sorry this chapter was so short, it's not really even a proper chapter, I just wanted to announce what the arena twist was going to be. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know that I haven't updated for ages, because I've been on holiday and I just got back yesterday. This is just an update of the tribute list. Please keep sending in tributes!**

District 1 female:

District 1 male:

District 2 female: Lauren White

District 2 male:

District 3 female:

District 3 male: Ashton 'Ash' Smith

District 4 female: Mariella Lockheart

District 4 male: Matt Todd

District 5 female: Sabrina Harrow

District 5 male:

District 6 female:

District 6 male:

District 7 female: Constance Muldoon

District 7 male: Fir Merpla

District 8 male: Jered Quadcut

District 8 female: Sil Farcib

District 9 male:

District 9 female: Sami Will

District 10 female:

District 10 male:

District 11 male: Coy Malinovy

District 11 female:

District 12 female:

District 12 male:

**Keep submitting tributes!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Please keep sending in tributes!**

District 1 female: Pristine Cloude

District 1 male:

District 2 female: Lauren White

District 2 male:

District 3 female:

District 3 male: Ashton 'Ash' Smith

District 4 female: Mariella Lockheart

District 4 male: Matt Todd

District 5 female: Sabrina Harrow

District 5 male:

District 6 female:

District 6 male:

District 7 female: Constance Muldoon

District 7 male: Fir Merpla

District 8 male: Jered Quadcut

District 8 female: Sil Farcib

District 9 male:

District 9 female: Sami Will

District 10 female:

District 10 male:

District 11 male: Coy Malinovy

District 11 female:

District 12 female:

District 12 male:


End file.
